A game of Gay Chicken
by Spikesterholic
Summary: Season 6 - before OMWF. The gang have a night off and under the influence of alchocol and Spike, play a game of gay chicken. Just a silly fic to pass the time.


Just a silly fic to pass the time. Many thanks to wolffan200 for betaing.

* * *

Xander handed Anya, Willow and Tara a beer each as he made himself comfortable on his corner suite alongside his fiancé. They were waiting for Buffy to finish her patrol so they could start their night of Scooby bonding. Giles was looking after Dawn so they could have their night of fun and hopefully, make Buffy feel a little more relaxed and a part of the world. They had all noticed how withdrawn the slayer had seemed to be since her resurrection and wanted to do anything they could to get her back to feeling like the old Buffy they all loved and admired.

"We're starting the party early?" Willow panicked. She didn't want Buffy to feel like they were starting without her.

"Take it easy, Will. You know how quickly the Buffster takes to booze. Besides, she'll probably be here soon."

On cue, there came a knock at the door.

"That's probably her now," Anya said, as Xander got up to answer it.

Opening the door, Xander was greeted by the sight of an already tipsy Buffy, holding a pizza box.

"Ah, you made it." He then turned to Buffy's right side and saw an equally tipsy Spike with a plastic sack in his hand.

"And you brought a stray," he said with distaste, looking the vampire up and down.

"He bought us alcohol?" she offered meekly. Spike raised the bag in question to jiggle the many bottles it held inside.

"Which you both seem to have drunk half of, before getting here."

"He was already drunk when I found him!"

Xander sighed. "Fine. Come on in." He held the door wide open so both of them could enter. "But I'm having Willow disinvite you again tomorrow morning."

Spike just lazily threw his hand in front of him as if to gesture 'whatever' as he sauntered over to the couch.

"Ladies." He greeted the others as he removed his coat, threw in onto a chair in the far corner and plunked down on the floor, leaning against the front of the couch.

Tara retrieved the plastic sack from him and began placing the contents onto the coffee table, her eyes getting wider as the bottles got bigger.

"Um, w-what kind of party did you have planned?"

"Didn't know what kind of stuff you blighters drink now, do I?"

Buffy placed the pizza box at the other end of the coffee table and sandwiched herself in between Anya and Willow. Xander soon joined them.

"He was paying so I made him go overboard." She suddenly noticed the beverages in her friend's hands.

"You guys started the party without me?"

* * *

Two hours and a gallon of alcohol later, the group sat on the floor in a poorly shaped circle by the foot of the couch. The coffee table was pushed back to make room for everyone and a pack of cards was strewn out in front of them, forgotten.

They were all coming down from a very contagious giggle fest, caused by stories of past events.

"So. Who's ready for a round of gay chicken?" Spike asked enthusiastically.

Everyone looked at him with either confused or blank expressions.

"You guys _have heard_ of gay chicken, right?"

"This game sounds offensive." Willow stated.

Spike rolled his eyes. "You each pick a victim in turn, and with or without them knowing, you move in slowly to kiss them. First one to move away is the chicken and has to down a shot."

There was a brief pause before a chorus of mumbled protests and declines were aired around the room. Spike let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Honestly. The lot of you are pathetic. You're what – in your early twenties? You act like a bunch of monks. Don't you want to look back in fifty soddin' years and say 'I can't believe I did that' and laugh about it 'til your false teeth fall out?"

"I'm in!" Anya screeched with excitement.

"There's the spirit!"

"So why is it called _gay_ chicken?" Buffy asked, thoughtfully.

"Well, pet. You're only supposed to pick someone of the same sex but I figured, the way you sorry bunch are so tightly wound, including the opposite sex would be just as traumatic for you."

Everyone, bar Anya, seemed in two minds as to whether or not they should participate in the game, too embarrassed to say yes. Spike decided to try one last time.

"C'mon. It'll be funny."

"And for those of you just tuning in, Spike is a fifteen year old boy, stuck in a vampire's body."

Everyone laughed at Xander's comment, much to Spike's discomfort.

"S'pose it wouldn't be fair to play it anyways. I'd only end up winning." Spike muttered as he downed his glass.

"And what makes you so sure?" Tara spoke up, alcohol giving her confidence and a little more sass.

"Oh, you're hidden little minx is coming out to play." Spike purred. "And the reason I'd win pet, is because I never back down."

"You mean you would have no problem kissing anyone in this room?" Willow asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Not at all."

"So, you wouldn't mind giving us a demonstration." Tara added, getting what Willow was up to.

Spike sat up, suddenly loving this new attitude the witches had developed.

"Who did you have in mind?" He asked

Both witches looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the eager vampire.

"Xander." They both chanted.

"Oh, bollocks." Spike groaned.

"Huh? What? Wait – what?!" Xander spluttered.

Spike got to his knees and leaned towards him.

"Pucker up, Harris."

Spike slowly moved his face closer to the alarmed carpenter. Xander, ever the dramatic, fell backwards with a high pitched "Eww, no way dead boy!"

Spike sat back. Grin planted on his face, he winked at Xander, unnerving him even more. "Take a shot droopy, you lose."

The group of laughing women around them was soon cut off, when an all too enthusiastic Anya, threw herself at Buffy, causing the slayer to fly backwards with a scream.

Anya jumped up triumphantly.

"Chicken! You lose! Take a shot!" She cried.

It was now Spike's turn to giggle uncontrollably.

"Anya luv, you're supposed to do it slowly, not attack your victim."

"Said the vampire," she muttered.

"Tell you what, I'll make it easier. Rule one, you can't pick your other half. That would be pointless to the game. Rule two," he unscrewed a cap off of one of the empty bottles on the table and held it up. "Whoever is holding the cap is the person whose turn it is. Once you've taken your turn, you pass it on to someone else and then it's their turn. It'll make it more fun if no one sees who you pass it to as well."

Everyone seemed to be more at ease and merry now they had a few glasses of drink in them. Spike refilled his, Xander's, Buffy's and Willow's glasses before picking his up and sitting up close to Willow. She instantly looked uneasy.

"Scared, Red?"

No one noticed him push the bottle cap into one of her palms and close her fingers around it into a fist, concealing the object.

"Sorry. I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago captain creepy." Willow tried to hold her own but Spike didn't falter.

His voice dropped to a low purr as his face got even closer, never breaking eye contact with the witch.

"You sure?"

Just as his lips brushed hers, her bravery ran out and she pulled back.

"I drink! I drink." She surrendered, taking a large gulp from her glass.

* * *

Forty minutes later and Buffy was in possession of the cap. Willow had chosen Anya as her victim, and seeing how over excited the ex-demon was about the game, she had Willow surrendering before she'd even gotten close enough to her. She tossed the cap to Xander, who had chosen Tara. Like the 'nancy that he is' as Spike put it, Xander had awkwardly moved closer to Tara, and after looking at each other in the face, both mutually decided to take a shot and not embarrass themselves further. Xander had tossed the cap to Buffy and the game had been forgotten for a few minutes while they finished the last of the pizza and continued sharing more stories.

Buffy wasn't sure who to pick as her target so she went with the one that had put her in this exact position.

She placed herself as close to Xander as she could without rousing any suspicion.

The bricklayer was too busy listening to Willow and Tara's story to notice Buffy getting closer to him. By the time he felt someone was very close, he turned to find Buffy's face inching closer and closer. Backing away with his hands in the air, he freaked.

"Woah, Buff! I have a fiancé!" he protested.

He couldn't understand why everyone had erupted into laughter until Buffy gave him an incredulous look and held up what was in her hand.

"Gay chicken, Xander."

He groaned as he leant forward to take a shot. Buffy chose that moment to toss the cap to Anya.

Armed with it in her hand, Anya crawled across the floor towards Spike. He saw her coming and sat, eyebrow raised in amusement. Xander watched with a murderous glare in his eyes.

As Anya got closer, Spike began to smirk, eyes fixed onto hers. She proceeded to crawl closer until her hands were planted either side of him, face hovering over his.

She paused, confusion covering her face.

"Why aren't you surrendering." She demanded.

"Told you luv, I never back down."

Mixed emotions fluttered over her features before she pulled back, muttered about 'stubborn vampires ruining her winning streak' and tossed the cap onto the table. She then sat back down next to her fiancé and sulked.

* * *

The group was well and truly drunk an hour later and they were attempting a game of monopoly. Spike sat a little further away, idly shuffling the pack of cards, unable to join the game because of his reputation as a cheat.

"Anya, you suck!" Buffy moaned as she threw her fake cash onto the board.

"My fist bankruptcy!" Anya squealed in delight as she eagerly collected up Buffy's last few dollars.

"This game represents real life far too much." Buffy muttered as she got up from her spot on the floor and stretched.

She made her way over to the kitchen area, pouring herself a glass of water and eagerly downing it. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she observed her friends, all equally fumbling over each other as they tried to play the game. She looked at the vampire, sulking to the side, jutting out his perfectly bitable bottom lip. Lusty thoughts clouded the slayer's brain as she eyed an item left forgotten on the coffee table. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Spike was concentrating on guessing which card would be next to be folded from the pack when he felt someone sit down next him. Turning, he saw Buffy staring at him with a blank expression on her face. Confused, he was about to ask her if she was okay when she raised her hand.

Spotting the bottle cap in her hand, Spike grinned.

"Playing with fire, luv."

"I don't plan on losing." She said as she moved her face closer.

Spike felt nothing but desire course through him. He held her gaze, a completely different battle taking place to the ones they were used to.

"Either way, I win," he stated as their lips grazed.

* * *

"Ha! Go to jail Xander!" Anya cried.

"Calm down, Ahn, it's just a game." Xander was unable to calm his fiancé.

"But it's so intense!"

Willow retrieved the dice from the board when a bottle cap rolled into view.

"Come on, roll me a double six – hey! Bottle cap! Who's a chi-oh." Willow didn't finish her sentence when she saw which direction the bottle cap came from.

All turned to see what had Willow shocked. Buffy had her hands planted on Spike's face as she explored his lips with hers.

"I guess they both really wanted to win, huh?" Tara voiced.

"She does remember he has fangs, right?"

"C'mon Xander, it was going to happen sooner or later." Everyone chose to stare at Anya.

Seeing all eyes on her, she decided to backpedal. "It's the alcohol. Makes us all woooh." She suggested, flailing her arms around.

The group turned back to the couple making out. Seeing that the pair in question, were now wrapped up in each other's arms and getting a little heated.

"Okay, time to split them up before one of them suffocates."

Xander made his way over to the pair. Grabbing Spike's arm, he pulled the vampire away from the slayer and tugged him, beckoning him to stand.

"Time to go, creature feature."

"Hey-" Buffy protested.

"What's crawled up your ass, Harris?" Spike questioned the bricklayer as he was marched to the door.

Xander just silently handed him his coat and shut the door.

"We're gonna call us a cab. It's really late." Tara informed the others.

"Sleep would be good." Buffy mused.

* * *

Buffy woke at 10.20am the next morning with a severe headache. It didn't help that there was someone banging every pot and pan she owned in the kitchen.

Gathering all her strength, she pulled herself out of her bed and trudged downstairs to investigate.

She entered the kitchen to find Dawn, attempting to cook breakfast and failing miserably.

"Do you purposely try and burn the house down or is it just a gift you have?"

"Well if I had to wait on you, I'd have starved by now. Didn't think you'd be awake yet." Dawn said.

"Where's Will and Tara?"

"They left about an hour ago. Had to do some sort of spell over at Xander's. Said to let you sleep."

Buffy took over Dawn's task at the stove of making pancakes.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. You patrolling tonight?"

"Aren't I always?"

"I just figured we could watch some movies when you get back. Sister night in. You know."

Dawn began to leave the kitchen, shouting back to Buffy.

"If you're not too busy making out with Spike, that is."

The only reply Dawn got from the kitchen was the sound of a plate smashing as it dropped to the floor.


End file.
